The invention relates to foam buoyancy modules, and in particular to multilayered/multi-component buoyancy modules with improved ruggedness.
The use of syntactic foam in buoyancy modules is well known. Buoyancy modules have generally included a single outer protective layer that surrounds a monolithic arrangement of syntactic foam. A problem with these prior art buoyancy modules is that they are susceptible to damage during handling and installation. For example, when buoyancy modules are used for risers in offshore oil rigs, the modules are often subject to extreme handling. Impacts to the modules can damage and/or fracture the single outer layer, and also damage the macrospheres within the single outer layer. Hence, prior art buoyancy material can often be damaged during handling and installation, which reduces their service life.
Therefore, there is a need for a buoyancy module of increased strength and ruggedness, and longer service life.